sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Detana!! TwinBee
Sharp X68000 PC Engine Mobile Phones Virtual Console PC-Engine/TurboGrafx-16 PlayStation Network Xbox 360 Windows Computers Windows Store EGG (Windows Store) |genre= Vertical Shooter |modes= 1 or 2 player co-operative |platforms= Arcade, Sharp X68000, PC Engine, Microsoft Windows, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Mobile Phones, PlayStation Portable, Virtual Console, PlayStation Network, Xbox 360 |cabinet= Upright |arcade system=JAMMA |cpu=Motorola 68000 at 16 MHz |sound=Yamaha YM2151 K053260 |display= Raster, 225 x 255 pixels (Vertical)}} , originally released outside Japan as 'Bells & Whistles', is a vertical-scrolling shoot-'em-up game originally released by Konami in as a coin-operated video game. It is the fifth game in the ''TwinBee series and the second released for the arcades following the original TwinBee (the previous sequels were released directly to home consoles). In Japan, Detana!! TwinBee was ported to the X68000 computer in and to the PC Engine in , as well as for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn in the compilation Detana TwinBee Yahoo! Deluxe Pack and for the PlayStation Portable in TwinBee Portable. The PC Engine port of the game was released for the Wii Virtual Console in North America and Europe in as a "Hanabi Festival" release. The game was released for the PlayStation Network in Japan on June 16, 2010. On November 24, 2010, the game was released on Xbox 360; it was included on the "Game Pack 012" of Game Room gaming service. Detana!! TwinBee marked the debut of Japanese animator Shujiro Hamakawa (credited under the pen name Shuzilow.HA) as the series' primary character designer for every subsequent installment. Detana!! TwinBee was awarded "Best Shooting Game of 1991" by the Japanese arcade game magazine Gamest. Plot Set several years after the events of the original TwinBee, TwinBee and WinBee are relaxing at their island when they receive an SOS signal from the distant planet of Meru. The signal contains a message sent by Princess Melora, who pleads for the salvation of her planet from the invading forces of the evil alien Iva. TwinBee and his friends decide to set off to outer space to defeat the forces of Iva and save Planet Meru. Detana!! marks the first appearance of TwinBee's and WinBee's respective pilots, Light and Pastel, who became prominent characters in many subsequent TwinBee video games and related media, although they were originally unnamed in this game (the characters were given their names in the audio drama TwinBee Paradise). Gameplay Aside from the improve graphics and sounds compared to previous TwinBee installments, the gameplay in Detana follows the same conventions established in the arcade version of the original. As usual, the game can be played by up to two players, with player 1 piloting TwinBee, while player 2 pilots WinBee. Controls consist of an eight-way joystick for moving the ship and two buttons. In the Japanese version, one button is used to fire the gun at airborne enemies while the other is used to drop bombs to the ground. In the international arcade release (Bell & Whistles), both buttons are used to do shoot and drop bombs at the same time. This time, holding down the shooting button will cause a power-meter at the bottom of the screen to fill up, allowing the player to fire a "Big Shot" attack when releasing the button. The power-ups consist of bells which can be uncovered by shooting the floating clouds, as well as items uncovered by destroying land enemies. Like in the original TwinBee, the player can shoot the floating bells to change their colors. In addition to the five different colors in the original TwinBee (yellow, white, blue, green, and red), there are two new additional bells as well: a purple bell that provides a "tail shield" that activates multiple barriers around the player's ship and black bell which decreases the player's speed. The mini-bell and the lucky star from the original TwinBee return as well. GwinBee, a ship similar to TwinBee and WinBee, also appears in the game, allowing the player to combine its ship with GwinBee to fire wider fire beams. Two players can also align their ships side-by-side to achieve the same effect or align their ships vertically for a powerful five-way spread. If both players align their ships with GwinBee between them, he will spring out and destroy all on-screen enemies. The game consists of seven stages; once completed, the player can replay it for a harder second round. The game will be entirely over if the final stage is cleared again; but after running out of lives, the player can continue and receive a "free" power-up. References External links Category:1991 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Konami games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:TwinBee games Category:TurboGrafx-16 games Category:Mobile games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games scored by Michiru Yamane